


Life Aboard The HMS Justinian

by hornblowerfic_archivist



Series: Caroline: Love On The Sea [1]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornblowerfic_archivist/pseuds/hornblowerfic_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Farrell and her best friend Anne Summers enter the navy to fight for their country and comes across obstucles and find love along the way. Archie/Oc Horatio/Oc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midshipman Caroline Farrell and Midshipman Anne Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Hornblowerfic.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hornblowerfic.com). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Hornblowerfic.com collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hornblowerfic/profile).

Caroline Farrell and Anne Summers stand on the dock, waiting patiently for the jollyboat that will take them to their new home away from home. They have always longed for the sea, standing in the rigging feeling the wind in their hair. They had also dreamt of serving in His Majesty’s navy fighting for their country and King they loved.

 

As the boat approaches the dock, they ready themselves for departure. They pick up their dunnage and board the jollyboat. As soon as they get settle into the jollyboat, the two women begin to row toward the Justinian. This is there first time being at sea and they are so excited to experience navy life.

 

“Can you hardly believe were going to sea, Caroline”?  Asks Anne.

 

“Yep, I can, Anne”. Says Caroline

 

“This is like a dream come true, Caroline”. Says Anne

 

“Yep, it is, Anne.”

 

They continue to talk about what adventures await them on board.

 

Meanwhile at the entry port of the ship, stands Midshipman Archie Kennedy waiting for the two new arrivals coming aboard. As soon as he sees the boat approaching, he yells “shore boat, ahoy” and one of the women rowing the boat yell back “aye, aye”. Caroline and Anne look up at the Justinian in awe and can scarcely believe they’re here.

 

As the boat arrives at the entry port of the Justinian, Caroline and Anne grabs their dunnage and looked up at the Midshipman waiting to greet them. Archie looks down at the new midshipmen coming aboard and tells them to “Jump”. You’ll be all right”.  So Caroline and Anne climb aboard with dunnage in hand. Archie puts his hand over the railing to aide Miss Summers and Miss Farrell aboard the ship.

 

As they land on deck with dunnage in hand, they look around the ship in awe and can’t help but smile at the beauty of it. They both turn back to Mr. Kennedy who smiles at them and says “welcome to purgatory” and they smile back at him. Mr. Kennedy then proceeds to take them to the Lieutenant of the watch to announce their arrival.

 

“Mr. Eccleston, sir” calls Mr. Kennedy.

 

Lieutenant Eccleston turns around to greet the new arrivals came aboard.

 

“Come aboard, sir” Caroline and Anne response.

 

“Your names “ask Lieutenant Eccleston.

 

“Caroline Farrell, Midshipman.”

 

“Anne Summers, Midshipman.”

 

 Lieutenant Eccleston nods a greeting to them.

 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, ladies,” replies Lieutenant Eccleston.

 

“I’m Lieutenant Eccleston, Lieutenant of the watch”. He informs them smiling.

 

They put their dunnage down on deck and they each shake hand with Lieutenant Eccleston.

 

“We’re pleased to meet your sir”. They inform him smiling back.

 

 “I see you ladies brought aboard your dunnage with you”.

 

“Yes sir, indeed we have”.

 

“I’ll see that it gets sent below where you ladies should go”.

 

“Captain Keene will require your presence, momentarily, ladies”.

 

“Aye, aye, sir”. They both response at the same time and salute Lieutenant Eccleston before allowing Mr. Kennedy to escort them to the Midshipman’s berth to shred their coat and locate their hammock before readying themselves to meet the captain.

 

A seaman brings in their dunnage and assists them by storing it. Then when Anne and Caroline are settled in, then Mr. Kennedy escorts them to the captain’s cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review and let me know if I should continue.


	2. Midshipman Caroline Farrell and Midshipman Anne Summers

They arrived at the Captain’s cabin and Mr. Kennedy knocks on the door. The Captain calls out “come!” and Mr. Kennedy motions for them to go inside. They entered the captain’s cabin and Caroline closes the door behind them and they present themselves to the captain.

  


 

  


“Caroline Farrell”. “Midshipman, come aboard, sir.” She states, standing at attention and offering him a well-practiced salute.

  


 

  


“Anne Summers”. “Midshipman, come aboard, sir.” She states also standing at attention beside her friend and offering the captain a well practiced salute.

  


 

  


“So Miss Farrell, Miss Summers, you two ladies want to make a life in His Majesty’s Navy, do you?”

  


 

  


“Yes sir,” they both replied at the same time to the Captain trying not to let their nervousness show. We’ve been preparing ourselves for the hard work and hard labor.” “We will pull our own weight, without question.” “No fooling around, sir”. “Being A Midshipman is more than just the labor, Miss Farrell, Miss Summers.” Captain Keene informs them, bluntly. “You ladies will have to gain the respect of the men working under your command”.

  


 

  


“Were here to work hard and prove that we are capable as a sailor as well a Midshipman.” Caroline and Anne states to the Captain.

  


 

  


“Very well Miss Farrell, Miss Summers.” The Captain finally response. “I have looked over both of your credentials and I find them quite impressive. When Caroline and Anne decided to join the navy, they went to the Library in search of books about sailing ships. They had also taking a class together to learn about the different types of sailing ships and other information pertaining to how they operated and also learned how to load as well as fire a cannon, make repair to damaged sails and other duties required of a sailor.

  


 

  


“Thank you, sir”. They both state to the captain.

  


 

  


“You two ladies went out of your way to become the sailor in His Majesty’s Navy”.

  


 

  


“Yes Sir.” They both respond.

  


 

  


“Very Well.” Says Captain Keene. “I will give your ladies a chance to prove yourself to me as well as the other men on board.”

  


 

  


Caroline and Annie nods.

  


 

  


Captain Keene turn back to look at them. “I’ll give you ladies two weeks to see if you’re fit for a career in His Majesty’s Navy.” He informs them, looking them in the face.” If by that time, myself and other Officers are not satisfactory with your performance, you ladies will be asked to leave”. “It’s a lot a hard work and there is no time for laziness and idol chatter.” “Is this any way unclear, ladies”?

  


 

  


“No sir.” Caroline and Anne replied, swallowing.

  


 

  


“Very well”. Says Captain Keene. “As long as you ladies do your duty, no harm will come to you.”

  


 

  


Caroline and Anne both nod and the captain dismisses them, telling them to send Mr. Kennedy in for a moment. They leaved the captain’s cabin and tell Mr. Kennedy the captain wishes to see him. Mr Kennedy enters the captain’s quarters.

  


 

  


“You wish to see me sir,”

  


 

  


“Yes, Mr. Kennedy, please have a blanket put up to separate the ladies hammock from the midshipman’s berth.” “Aye, aye sir,” Mr. Kennedy salutes the captain and exited the captain’s cabin.

  


 

  


Upon his exit, he escorts the ladies back to the Midshipman’s Berth to introduce the ladies to their fellow shipmates. As Mr. Kennedy escorts them through the ship, they notice it is very loud and noisy and the seamen are drinking and animals are aboard including women and their fooling around and the smell is unbearable.  This isn’t what they expected to see on a supervised ship with a good captain.

  


 

  


They arrived back to the Midshipman’s Berth and they see there fellow shipmates sitting at a table, talking, eating and playing cards.

  


 

  


Caroline and Annie fellow Mr. Kennedy to the table and wait to be introduced.  “Gentleman, allows me to introduce our newest messmates Midshipman Caroline Farrell and Midshipman Anne Summers. Caroline and Archie find an empty place at the table and sit while Anne sits next to Mr. Hornblower. As they get settle in, they get to know their fellow shipmates. 

  


 

  


They both like Clayton, Hether, Cleveland, Horatio and Archie. The blonde and blue eye Midshipman they learned to be Jack Simpson who sends alarm bells off in their head as he stares at them. Grateful to Midshipman Kennedy and Midshipman Hornblower for handed them a place and a drink to fix their attention as well. They can both still feel his glaze locked on them despite the reassuring squeeze from Mr. Hornblower and Mr. Kennedy out of Jack Simpson eye sight. 

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


Everyone at the table worries that Caroline and Anne will become new victims to Simpson. Simpson is determined to make these women see who is senior officer of this mess and of this ship and will make them pay dearly if that don’t fellow his rules. Midshipmen continue to eat their dinner and get aquatinted with one another. Will Caroline and Anne survive the wrath of Simpson or regret ending the navy. 

  


 

  


After Mr. Kennedy finishes his dinner, he quietly gets up from the table to get the blankets for the women.  When he comes back, Anne and Caroline and Horatio get up to help him. After blankets are up, they set back to finish their dinner before headed to their hammocks for the night. After everyone has finished their dinner, Anne and Caroline make their way to their hammocks all the while ignoring Simpson eyes on them. Everyone gets settle in for the night and a chorus of Good night goes around. Anne and Caroline get settle in their hammocks and can’t help but smile, because this is the where they belong.

  


 

  


As soon as they drift off to sleep, they are awakening by a scream from one of the Midshipman. They bolt right up in their hammock and get out seeing where the scream had came from, to their shock they see Archie shaking on floor and they go help Clayton and Horatio hold his still. They both try to calm him down while Simpson makes a fuss about being wake up. After a while Archie finally calms down and they help him back into his hammock and proceed back to their hammocks to get some more rest before tomorrow comes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and rewiew and let me know I should continue.


End file.
